piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1989 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400
The 1989 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 is known that part-timer Ryan Shields accidentally makes Misti Motorkrass bawl after he called her "dumb and annoying" when talking to Brush Curber, another part-time racer even though he was talking about Pinkie Pie. This took place just before the actual race. In the race, a first-lap crash takes out Thomas Tanrev, Brush Curber, Andrew Axler, Eugene Carbureski, Johnathan Melter, Mike Yankee, Sammy Smelter, and James Cleanair. Alloy Wilson caught fire on lap 121 and was forced to retire. Devon Rutherford DNF after he crashed with Johnny Blamer. The King won with Billy Ford second and Chick Hicks third. Ernie Gearson is on the 4th place. This race is well known, but not historic. Part-timers Ryan Shields, Brush Curber, Billy Oilchanger, and Haul Inngas race. The others did not. Transcript Misti starts to bawl Brush: Well Pinkie Pie is kind of cool right! Ryan: Yeah she is! She really makes the entire audience laugh! Brush: Although she can get annoying. Ryan: Yeah. She can be dumb and annoying sometimes. (Misti hears this and soon arrives near them) Misti: WHAT! Is that how rookies and part-timers feel about me?!?!???!!!!! That I am dumb and annoying and not as good as Louise Nash. (starts to cry) I GUESS I REALLY AM ANNOYING! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ryan: Wait what was that! Brush: That was Misti! (Brush and Ryan arrive to see Misti crying and spinning) Misti (crying): WHY ARE YOU STUPID ROOKIES HERE! JUST ADMIT YOU HATE ME AND THINK I AM ANNOYING!!! ESPECIALLY YOU RYAN SHIELDS!!! YOU ACTUALLY ARE A (Dolphin Censor) JERK WHO IS EVEN WORSE THAN (Serbia Strong) CHICK HICKS!!!!!! Ryan: Misti i am so sorry! We did not mean to insult you! Misti (bawling): YOU CALLED ME DUMB!!!! YOU CLEARLY HATE ME!!! Brush: No we were talking about Pinkie! We were talking about how she is so cool but she can be dumb and annoying sometimes! (soon more racers arrive like winner of the race The King and Claude Scruggs.) Claude: My poor Misti! What have these rookies done to you! The King: It's ok Misti. Misti(bawling): NO IT'S NOT! Ryan: Misti im sorry okay! I swear! Misti (bawling): YOU PROMISE RYAN! OR ARE YOU ANOTHER (Popeye toot) PART TIMER WHO IS MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryan: I promise okay! I am actually nice I promise! Brush: Yeah we promise! Misti (bawls 5 times less): Ok I guess (bawls 73 times more) BUT THAT WAS STILL SO MEAN!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHWAHWAHAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The King: It's ok Misti. Floyd: Yeah it's ok. Ryan: Misti. I promise I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever accidentally insult you ever again! I am a nice part-timer! I am not a mean guy like Chick! Please forgive me! I am a nice part-timer who would not crash anybody unlike "Bumper Car" Gerry Jones, "Shiftright Enemy" Danny Wilson, Chick Hicks AND ESPECIALLY JOHN RETOLINE AND TOMMY GIRLFRIEND GUY GEARSON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brush: Yeah! I promise too! Misti (FINALLY stops crying): Thanks, guys. The King: No problem. (End of Transcript) First Lap Crash Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BO- TROUBLE TURN 1! SAMMY SMELTER GETS LOOSE AND HE IS INTO EUGENE CARBURESKI AND JAMES CLEANAIR! MIKE YANKEE SLAMS INTO JAMES AND GETS INVOLVED WHILE JOHNATHAN MELTER SPINS! THOMAS TANREV ALSO INVOLVED!!! Pinkie: THOMAS TANREV ENDS UP ON HIS ROOF!!! Spike: Well so eight cars in that one. Pinkie: A shame for the two magnet faces. They both get involved AS USUAL! Mike slammed pretty hard into James' rear end but he is ok. Sammy (crying): Another race gone! James Cleanair (crying): I know right Sammy! (End of Transcript) Results # The King - 200 laps # Billy Ford - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Ryan Shields - 200 laps # Larry Smith - 200 laps # to be continued by Ruby Category:1989 Piston Cup